Running Blind
by Evening Noir
Summary: Based on the Gaiden OVA of the anime series. Alternative story to shine a greater light on their situation and how powerful their feelings for each other are... Hopefully. HeixYin


_**Forenote:** AHHH ok, this is the first story I've written in a LONG time and I'm a little nervous as to how I'm going to carry it out in a way that will entertain the readers (*beep* you gaiz!) but hopefully you will enjoy whatever I come up with. I do wish to inform you that this story is based off of the Darker Than Black Gaiden which is the story of Hei and Yin BETWEEN Keiyakusha and Gemini and that there may be a few parts in the actual anime that I have written down (eg. The beginning fight with Hei and those Syndicate contractors), this is because I was originally planning to make this an alternative story, this means that there could be actual things that happened in the actual Gaiden but I will try to make it as alternative as I possibly can to make the story work out the way I want it to._

_On another note, all legal rights belong to the following people and companies who made the Darker than black anime series possible:_

_Director: Tensai Okamura_

_Studio: Bones, Aniplex_

_License: Madman Entertainment, Funimation, Manga Entertainment_

_Networks: MBS, TBS, Animax_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**

In the event of a storm, there is a moment in time where everything is calm. People will come outside and try to pick up the broken pieces of what they used to have and start trying to rebuild from the ground. In reality, this is called the eye of the storm.

Hei took Yins hand and wiped the trickle of blood running down his face away, hiding the wounds caused in this freshly finished battle.

"I'm fine" he said calmly.

Yin nodded, she believed him knowing that Hei has been through a lot worse battles and come out without a scratch. Hei walked the street, leading her back to shelter and thinking about the last words of his latest victim. _"The syndicate will..."_

Did they really still have to deal with those Syndicate bastards trying to wipe them out after what Amber did? Was her sacrifice not enough? Obviously not... The running would begin now... Especially if they wanted to survive.

Hei woke up all bandaged up and in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong" Yin said in her soft calm voice that always sounded monotone, Hei never seemed to mind anymore, it was somewhat soothing. He didn't wish to alarm her of the minor night terror he just had so he claimed it was nothing. Yin wouldn't bother telling him of how he blacked out, that kind of information was obvious and there was no need to waste time saying it. Hei looked at her for a moment and let the silence sit before he laid back down.

"Get some rest, we leave first thing in the morning"

His words felt cold but had a warm feeling behind them, Yin thought about it for a little while, almost wishing that he would give her a bit more but simply nodded and did what she was told.

Yin stood up and pulled the ribbon out of her hair, letting her hair fall over her shoulders, she took some clean clothes and went to change out of Hei's sight. When she returned, Hei seemed to be fast asleep so she walked over to her bed without a fuss and lay down. Yin knew her dreams would be haunted so she hesitated to close her eyes, this really wasn't the first time she had visions like those in her dreams and she made peace with it. She remembered Hei's words and snapped back in to reality as a result, she looked over to him as he slept and thoughts of reassurance drifted in to her mind somehow. The thought that maybe Hei would protect her, maybe they could do this together. Of course they could, he was always there, he was always the one to guide her through places and events she couldn't see and now she had the opportunity to do the same. Yin knew she would be alright now.

Hei opened his eyes a few hours later, looking at the time.

4:38AM...

He turned over to see Yin sleeping, she seemed as if she was having the deepest sleep, much like sleeping beauty... Shame that fairy tales were for the ignorant and naive though, even if Yin did almost make it believable for a split second. In Hei's head, he had something to protect now other than himself and this time it wasn't just a strange damsel in distress. Yin had lead him out of his nightmares before and it was time he repaid her.

He got up out of bed and started trying to prepare for the big day ahead... But would he be able to face the battle they were to endure?

***End Chapter***

**

* * *

**

Well guys, I hope you like it so far and I any ideas you may have on things I could add to later chapters are welcomed since I have no idea where to take the story from here without making it seem like I'm just re-writing Gaiden ;D

Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers should just go away.


End file.
